


Regret

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: DELETE THIS [1]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Dom Sub Dynamics, Food Kink, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the title of this sin is <i>regret</i> as in: I regret having ever written this but have passed the point where I am capable of giving a fuck about anything i write for i have seen the dark depraved depths of the human soul vis a vis the internet and am dead inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> NOT SAFE FOR WORK
> 
> NOT SAFE FOR ANYONE
> 
> DELETE THIS NOW
> 
> ((also sam isn’t allergic to peanuts in this, uh, obviously))

“Spidey, what the fuck, man? Get back here!” Power Man called out as Spider-Man webbed away. Villain defeated. Mission over, he was off to who knows where like a shot.

 

“Nova, go get him and make sure he delivers his debrief!” White Tiger snarled.

 

“Aw, man, really?”

 

“Bro, you’re the fastest!” Agent Venom called out.

 

“Ugh, fine!” Nova agreed, flashing away in a blue streak.

 

* * *

 

 

He was sitting on the roof, eating peanut butter. Just peanut butter. No bread, or crackers. Straight from the jar with a spork. Sam opened his mouth to razz him about being weird, when Peter let out a truly obscene moan. He sucked the peanut butter off the spork, running his tongue along the plastic utensil like… like… Sam’s mouth went dry. His eyes searched for anything else, anything besides the obscene way Peter was sucking off a fucking spork. They landed on Peter’s crotch, he dressed right.

 

Sam licked his lips. Peter’s cock was hard, and, fuck, _This is wrong._

 

After what felt like way too long, for Sam, Peter finished sucking off the peanut butter from the spork with a sigh. He dropped it down on his lap and brought the peanut butter jar up to his face. He ran his tongue around the edge of the jar, licking up the creamy peanut butter stuck there.  Sam shifted his ‘weight’ from foot to foot, squirming as the plumbing hookups pinched uncomfortably. His suit was getting just a bit too snug as he watched.

 

_This is super wrong._

 

Jar mouth licked clean of sticky, smooth peanut butter, Peter nuzzled his mouth deeper into the plastic jar. It was still full enough that he could reach the sweet, rich nut butter with his lips. He pressed them against the thick treat and pushed them out, practically kissing it. The sticky food smeared the tip of his nose and his lips as he opened his mouth. His tongue flashed out, licking and twirling against the nutty snack.  He pulled the treat in with his tongue moaning decadently as he swallowed it down.

 

“Oh my gods you’re eating out peanut butter,” Sam blurted. Peter froze, face going pale where it wasn’t covered by his mask or peanut butter, “Shit, sorry man, whatever. White Tiger is gonna kick your ass if you miss debrief again. Later!”

 

Sam blasted away heading for some place more… private. ~~Plotting~~ Planning for tomorrow's training session debrief.

 

Cookies. _Who doesn’t like cookies?_ He needed to practice his cookie recipe anyways. Peanut butter cookies. Peanut butter cookies with mini peanut butter cups in them. That'd be perfect.  _Man, it’s a good thing I’m not allergic to peanuts, that would blow._

 

* * *

 

 

After a quick pit stop at his apartment, to take care of… things… and check his recipe cards, Sam ran by the store. He was nearly out of peanut butter. And no peanut butter chips either.

 

The bodega had mini peanut butter cups, giant peanut butter chips, and super mini peanut butter chips, candy coated peanut butter bites, and, of course, peanut butter. But no milk. Oh well, he had milk at least.

 

Sam was going to make the best damn cookies. The best.

 

* * *

 

Nova brought two massive tupperwares of homemade cookies to the team’s training session. Today was review of the previous week’s missions, looking for where they could improve next time. So, not so much fighting this evening as sitting around watching the same thing from twelve different camera angles and bullshitting about whatever.

 

Well OK, that was mostly what Sam did. But just because Peter was going over stuff from literally every angle of the fights that they had footage of. The first time through he really did pay attention, but around the third… well. Today though, they barely finished the second run through before Peter dismissed the session. With his mask off to lecture them, it was clear he was distracted.

 

 

Not really what his plan had been, but he’d take it. The rest of the team seemed surprised, but finished up their cookies and headed out. Danny was still in Kun L’un, on one of his quarterly visits. With the advanced courses Ava was taking, she was only too eager to get home and study.

 

“Hey man, let’s go catch the Mets game!” Luke said, placing a friendly hand on Flash and Sam’s shoulders.

 

“Oh, totally bro! It’s gonna be a good one!” Flash said happily. Ah, man, Sam did want to catch the game. But he could always check the score later.

 

“Yeah man, the D-backs are gonna give the Mets Hel! I got something else I gotta do, though, sorry man,” Sam said, feigning disappointment.

 

“Oh, really?” Luke asked, peering at him from over his sunglasses.

 

“Aw, dude that sucks! I’ll text you the bar, maybe you can catch the end with us,” Flash commiserated.

 

“Thanks man, I’ll let you know if I can make it.”

 

And with that Sam and Peter were alone. Alone with the roughly two dozen cookies left after their hungry teammates had done their level best to eat them all. Sam had maybe gone overboard. 

 

Sam pulled off his helmet and set it on the table, his suit dematerializing in a blue-white shimmer. It left him in his street clothes, board shorts, v-neck shirt and skate shoes for summer. He grabbed a cookie, double peanut butter.

 

“You’re not even gonna try them? I made them for you, you know,” Sam said.

 

Peter looked up, stress clear in his taut muscles and set of his jaw.

 

“Sam, you…” he tried to say. But Sam was stepping forward with the double peanut butter cookie, raising it up. Peter didn’t give him a chance to finish the motion. He pulled his hand to his mouth taking half the cookie in one bite. He closed his eyes and moaned indecently at the taste. Chewing slowly, he clearly savored the sweet, homemade treat.

 

He licked his lips as he swallowed, humming happily. When he opened his eyes they were dilated. The blue of his irises nearly gone. Eyes on the remaining cookie, he took the rest of it in his mouth. He moaned again at the taste, chewing decadently, eyes half lidded in delight.

 

“Shit,” Sam breathed, pulse racing.

 

Peter again licked his lips as he swallowed. He focused his attention back to Sam’s hand, cookie crumbs dusting his fingers. Peter ran his tongue across the tips of Sam’s fingers, licking up the crumbs. Sam gasped. The slow lick cleaned up the crumbs, but Sam’s fingers still smelled and tasted like peanut butter. Peter swirled his tongue along Sam’s thumb, licking from rough, calloused tip to the palm.

 

“Fuck,” Sam groaned at the hot, wet feel of Peter’s tongue against his skin.

 

Peter wrapped his lips around the soft ridge of flesh between Sam’s thumb and finger. He sucked and nipped the sensitive skin there. Sam gasped, board shorts tented with his full erection. Peter swirled his tongue across Sam’s palm then grazed his teeth against Sam’s skin. Sam whined, clenching his other hand into a fist at his side.

 

Peter licked his way across his palm and nipped and sucked his way up Sam’s pinkie. He swirled his tongue against the sensitive pad, then mouthed his way down the other side. He licked and sucked the skin between Sam’s fingers, Sam groaned. He reached down, massaging his erection through his shorts.

 

Peter licked and sucked off each of Sam’s fingers as attentively as he’d sucked the peanut butter from the spork yesterday. Sam unbuttoned his shorts and pulled out his erection, slowly stroking his cock as Peter sucked on his fingers.

 

Fingers clean, Peter licked and nipped his way down Sam’s palm to a spot of peanut butter on his wrist. As Peter licked at up creamy treat, Sam stroked faster. Peter sucked and nipped at Sam’s wrist.

 

“Webs, fuck, I’m,” Sam gasped out, hips jerking, “I’m gonna cum if you keep that up, man.”

 

Peter sucked harder, then licked at the tender spot. Sam whined, then cried out as Peter sucked even harder at the sensitive skin of his wrist. White cum pulsed over his hand, Peter let go of Sam’s hand and dropped to his knees.

 

“Webs?” Sam asked, breathless and not a little bit confused. Peter leaned forward, taking Sam’s cock into his mouth. His tongue licking up Sam’s cum from his still sensitive head, “Ah! Jesus fuck! Too much! Shit! Peter gods dammit! What the fuck, shit shit!”

 

Sam grabbed him by his hair, trying to pull him off. Cum smeared in Peter’s fluffy hair.

 

“Pete please! Fuck, fuck, fuck, please! Too! ‘m too sens-sensitive! Pete!” Sam’s knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor. Peter froze. Blue eyes no longer glassy, now sharp and clear.

 

“Oh shit,” Peter whispered, eyes wide, “Shit, shit, Sam!”

 

Peter jerked away, leaping and landing on the other side of the table, cum smearing across his face as he broke Sam’s weak grip. Sam made a confused noise from his shaking heap on the floor.

 

“Sorry! Sorry, God I’m so, so sorry! I, I get, shit,” Peter blurted, panicking. He pulled on his mask and leapt to the door, slapping the panel to open it. It sighed open. Weakly, Sam pushed himself up to his elbows.

 

“Webs?” Sam managed to get out. Peter hesitated, looking between Sam and the open door.

 

“Um, Sam, uh,” Peter tried to say. Then giving up, he flipped back over to the table, grabbed a tupperware of cookies and fled out the door.

 

Sam collapsed back onto the floor with a groan, “Well, fuck.”

 

* * *

 

 

After a quick shower in the lockers, and a pit stop at his place to drop off the rest of the cookies, Sam checked his phone.

> _u green [6:23pm] hey bro we’re at hooligans_
> 
> _me [6:51pm] k omw_

 

Sam zipped out to the bar as Nova. Technically an abuse of superpowers, but it wasn’t like he’d ignore any actual crimes he happened across. Thankfully the flight to the alley near the bar was uneventful.

 

“Sam! Over here bro!” Flash called out from a table near the bar, raising his arm up high.

 

Sam joined them. The waitress came by just then, putting a plate of empañadas on the table and grabbing the empty glasses from in front of Luke and Flash. She took their orders for another round and went on to her other tables. Sam reached for one of the empañadas and dunked it in the sauce.

 

“Dude!” Flash said, delighted. Flash nudged Sam with his elbow, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, “You didn’t tell us you had someone! They like it rough, hey?”

 

Shit. He hadn’t noticed the hickies and bruising bite marks on his hand and wrist from Peter. Stupid helmet with it’s stupid selective healing.

 

“You got something to do, huh? More like someone,” Luke smirked at him from across the table.

 

“Yeah, well, it went better than expected,” Sam said, stumbling. Not wanting to straight out lie, but not willing to say anything further. He took a bite of the empañada. Fuck.

 

It was a fusion dish, chicken satay empañadas. The taste of peanuts immediately brought back the memory of Peter, mask rolled up and mouth fucking a jar of peanut butter. Fuck, fuck. Along with the sudden urge to have Peter doing that to his ass. Peanut butter optional. Fuuuck, fuck, fucking fuck.

 

Well, Peter clearly had a… thing… for peanut butter. The empañadas did give him an idea for lunch tomorrow though. Chicken satay vermicelli would be easy, and stay good with an ice pack through the morning. Hopefully it’d be, at least a start, on apologizing for whatever he’d done to scare Peter away tonight.

 

* * *

 

Peter wasn’t in their shared class.

> _Me [11:12] was webs in ochem?_
> 
> _Tye grrrl [11:14] No Webs._
> 
> _Tye grrrl [11:20] Looks like Spidey had a busy night._

 

No call in to the team for back up, though. Sam checked the news reports. Looks like he was having a busy morning saving citizens, too. Well, shit, he must have fucked up worse than he thought.

 

He really shouldn’t ditch class though. Pete was a bit touchy with them skipping without a call from him or SHIELD. Or an actual crime of course.

 

One class and a hastily eaten lunch later, Nova was on patrol.

 

He stopped a carjacking and a few muggings before he found Spider-Man.

 

Upon finding him Sam immediately got a pair of nuts to the face. And not in a fun kind of way.

 

“Ow! What the flark’ng- ow! Hey!”

 

Sam dodged as more nuts, walnuts, because of course this nut-job was throwing big ones, were thrown at high velocity towards his head.  

 

“Aw, jeeze, really? Nuts? Where’s Squirrel Girl when you need her, ugh,” Sam grumbled. Rubbing his already healing chin.

 

“Who the snickerdoodle are you supposed to be? Nut Job?” Nova quipped as he blasted the two bit villain.

 

“You fool, the great Nutcracker will- Aa! Fire! Fire! Help!” the villain attempted to threaten. It was somewhat ruined by his realization that he was a little bit on fire. Nova’s blast had set off poorly designed  ‘nut cluster’ charges. Only instead of kabooming The Nutcracker into chunky, nutty salsa the badly designed charges began smouldering.

 

“Nova! You aren’t helping!” Spider-Man shouted, the tasty scent of roasting nuts filling the air along with the start up villain’s panicked cries.

 

“Like it’s my fault he didn’t use fireproof fabric!”

 

“Nova!” Spider-Man snapped, clearly tense.

 

“Whatever, calm your spinnerets, I got this,” Sam said, “Hey! Nutso! Stop, drop and roll!”

 

“Oh my god I’m on fire! It’s hot! Help!” the attempted villain cried as he ran about the small, forcefully cleared section of street.

 

“Nova just- Argh!” Spider-Man started to snap, then patience gone, he dropped down. He twisted off the cap on a fire hydrant and used it to direct the stream towards the flaming nut villain.

 

Nova dropped down as Spider-Man screwed the cap back on the fire hydrant. He pulled out SHIELD anti-super restraints from his (bigger on the inside) suit pockets and cuffed the soggy, nutty villain. He looked around for Spider-Man, for a victory high five, but he was already webbing away.

 

“Webs, wait up!” Sam called, darting after him.

 

“Nova,” Spider-Man acknowledged once he caught up.

 

“Hey so, yesterday was fun, sorry if I overstepped, but I made you lunch if you-”

 

Sam’s apology was cut off as Peter twisted about and slammed him against an office building, cracking the window. Though it was a little bit difficult for Sam to complain with Peter’s mouth on his. It was kind of weird, what with the mask still on. Peter broke off the kiss, panting.

 

“Sam,” he growled, then leaned down to bite at Sam’s neck.

 

Sam whined and jerked his hips up at the bite. The pressure of it coming through his suit loud and clear. Fuck, just how hard had he bitten him?

 

“Sam, I’m sorry, I get these,” bite, “these cravings. And right now,” bite, nibble, bite, “right now it’s peanuts. Sam,” groan, nibble bite, “Sam, I don’t wanna hurt you. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m-”

 

“Webs, you aren’t hurting me. I want this, just, uh, maybe not on the side of an office building with a dozen camera phones pointed our way?”

 

“Re-really? Yeah. Yeah, shit, let’s,” bite, “let’s get outta here,” one last bite and Peter was letting Sam up, “You’re faster, take me back to my place.”

 

Sam scooped him up and rocketed off towards Peter’s place. Peter curled up in his arms, breathing heavily as they flew.

 

Sam slowed down to a hover over the alley near Peter’s apartment building. Peter thwipped them to a nearby roof before Sam could land. He pinned Sam against the rough surface and rolled up his mask, kissing Sam hungrily. Peter tasted of cookies.

 

Sam kissed back, matching Peter’s intensity. He ran his hands across the lean, too lean, muscles of Peter’s back. Peter rutted against him, groaning into his mouth. Sam ran his tongue across Peter’s lips. Peter opened his mouth and nipped at Sam’s tongue, then sucked gently on it.

 

Sam groaned and pulled Peter’s mask off the rest of the way, running his fingers through his hair. He made a quiet, confused noise when he realized the stiffness in Peter’s otherwise fluffy hair wasn’t hair gel.

 

Peter pulled off Sam’s helmet, barely giving his clothes time to appear before ripping off his shirt. It was thankfully not one of Sam’s favorite shirts. Sam’s bag had appeared along with his clothes. The scent of the lunch Sam had packed for Peter reached him, he growled and nipped at Sam’s lower lip.

 

“Is that food mine?” Peter asked, voice rough.

 

“Yea, yeah man. Chicken satay ‘n vermicelli ‘n quick pickled carrots ‘n shredded lettuce,” Sam responded, only growing more confused as Peter moaned and ground his hard cock against his own erection while he described the meal. Hesitantly he continued on, “I cooked it for you last night after the game. It’d be better warmed up but I ate mine after class today, it was still good cold.”

 

Peter whined, growled, and ripped off Sam’s shorts and boxers in one go.

 

“Webs, dude! That’s fucking hot but dammit those shorts weren’t cheap!” Sam barked.

 

“S-sorry, you’re too damn sexy,” Peter said, voice shaking, “I’ll get you a new pair. Now get my lunch out.”

 

“You better,” Sam grumbled, sitting up and pulling out the extra lunch box from his bag. Peter’s eyes followed his motions as he pushed up to his knees, pulling out his cock. Sam sat the bag down on the roof and opened it. Peter’s keen senses picked out the smell of peanuts among the other tasty smells.

 

Sam opened the salad and carrots first. Peter reached down to run his fingers along the head of Sam’s cut cock. He gathered up the slick precum there, “Looks good. But it’d look better on you.”

 

Sam gasped as Peter teased his dick, “Wh-whatever you want, Webs,” he turned the container over, orange purple and yellow carrots standing out against the dark green shredded lettuce as the salad ran down his chest, over his abs. His skin glistened from the dressing, salad plated mostly across his lap.

 

Peter moved his hand from Sam’s cock to his own. He gathered up his precum and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking up their combined essence as Sam popped open the chicken and noodles.

 

“Fuck, Pete,” Sam gasped at his completely shameless display.

 

“Pour it on,” Peter growled.

 

Sam obliged, dumping the contents of the tupperware down his chest. The noodles were cold and naked and slippery, the homemade sauce in a final container. The pan seared chicken just as cold and a bit slick, almost greasy. The sauce was still unopened, along with a bottle of lemon-lime sports drink.

 

Sam wiggled and stifled a laugh at the cold, weird sensation of noodles around the base of his dick and over his balls.

 

Peter leaned forward, kissing Sam as he slid his cock up against Sam’s food covered lap.

 

“I worked hard on that meal, Webs. And you’re not even gonna eat it? Rude,” Sam joked. Peter made a strangled noise of shame and desire.

 

“Don’t worry, honey, your hard,” thrust, groan, “Work won’t go to waste.”

 

Sam stared at him, mouth agape. Peter was looking down, watching his cock slide through the mess of food in Sam’s lap.

 

“You're… you’re still gonna eat it?” Sam said, voice uncharacteristically quiet. Peter grinned, looking back up at Sam.

 

“Mmm yup. Gonna fuck it, gonna make you cum, then gonna eat it all up,” he purred.

 

Sam dropped back against the roof, making strangled, confused yes-want noises in the back of his throat.

 

Sam reached for the sauce but Peter stayed his hand, “Not here,” he moved Sam’s hand to the noodles wrapped and twisted around their dicks, “the cravings are too intense. We can eat it in the my place, after a shower.”

 

“What,” gasp, “whatever you want, Webs,” Sam said shakily. He took a fistful of noodles and grabbed Peter’s cock. Peter gasped and let out a sob.

 

“Sam, Sam I want you, I want this, please.”

 

Sam stroked Peter’s cock through his handful of food. Peter arched into Sam’s food filled fist, “I’ll give it to you, Pete, whatever you want. You wanna fuck food, I’ll cook you the best damn food you’ve ever fucked.”

 

“Sam, yes, God, I’m gonna cum, fuck, I’m,” Peter cried out wordlessly, hips jerking as he came. Sticky, white semen shooting out over Sam’s hand and hard cooked meal.

 

Sam let go of Peter’s cock, noodles, lettuce, carrots and chicken falling onto his cum covered abs. Shaking, Peter leaned in for a kiss. Sam kissed him hungrily back.

 

Peter pulled away from his lips, trailing kisses down his neck, to his chest. He slowly kissed and licked up the sweet and sour dressing off of Sam’s skin. Sam moaned, shakily grabbing his own cock and stroking himself with his sticky hand.

 

Sam watched Peter lick and nibble his way down his chest. Pausing in his kisses to crunch up the carrots and lettuce and slurp up the noodles as he came across them. He locked eyes with Sam as he licked up his own cum off of his tanned skin.

 

“Fucking hell,” Sam groaned. Peter grinned up at him.

 

“You like that, huh?” Peter said, voice low, lips smeared with dressing and his own semen.

 

“Fuck yes!” Sam gasped. Peter licked and lightly sucked at the cum and dressing pooled in Sam’s belly button. Sam giggled at the tickly feeling, body shaking. Peter hummed happily.

 

He slowly slurped up the mess of noodles, ‘sauced’ with his own cum. Sam watched him with bright, hungry eyes. He moaned indecently as the food and jizz slid down his throat. Then made contented noises as he moved on from the noodles to the lettuce and carrots nestled in the dark curls of Sam’s pubic hair.

 

“Webs,” Sam whined and pressed the shaft of his messy, sticky cock against Peter’s cheek. Peter licked his lips and, gently (gently!), nipped at Sam’s cock, “Aah! Fuck!”

 

He immediately licked and kissed where he had bit. Sam moaned and arched his dick into Peter’s kisses. Peter licked down Sam’s shaft. Making little, pleased noises as he ate up the slightly squished, cum covered noodles and chicken sticking to Sam’s cock.

 

He reached Sam’s hand, still wrapped loosely around the base of his own cock. He messily lapped up his cum covering the back of Sam’s hand, smearing it across his lips and chin. Peter licked and sucked his fingers clean, one by one, taking his time. Sam whimpered and ran his other hand through Peter’s hair.

 

“Spidey, please,” he gasped, giving Peter’s hair a tug. Trying to move his mouth up to his aching cock. Peter didn’t budge, instead nuzzling and kissing Sam’s dirty hand until he could lick up the mess of cum and food on his palm.

 

Having finally sucked and licked Sam’s hand clean, he moved on to his balls. Sam made a strangled noise of frustration and tugged at Peter’s hair. Peter smirked and noisily slurped up the mess of noodles, crunching on the wayward carrots and lettuce. He made pleased, happy noises at Sam’s frustrated tugging on his hair.

 

“Please, Spidey, suck my dick!”

 

“Hmmm, how ‘bout no,” Peter drawled, “I’m hungry.”

 

Sam made an inarticulate noise of frustration at Peter’s response. He gave his hair one last, defiant tug, before slamming his fists against the rough gravel roof in surrender. Peter lazily finished licking up the last taste of dressing from Sam’s balls. Sam moaned and panted, cock dirty and aching for touch.

 

Peter spread open Sam’s legs to better reach the sensitive skin between his balls and thighs. He gently nipped up a bit of lettuce stuck there and resumed his slow, teasing opened mouth kisses and licks across the toned muscles of Sam’s narrow hips. He moaned loudly for Sam as he ate the bits of salad and chicken he came across.

 

Sam reached up, grabbing at his own hair and tugging in frustration.

 

“Please!” he begged, gasping.

 

Finishing with all the delicious food and dressing on that side of Sam’s body, Peter hummed and cocked his head as if thinking. He looked up at Sam, blue eyes wicked, “Mmmnope, still hungry.”

 

Sam whined and writhed in frustration, Peter nipped at his stomach.

 

“Be still, you’re spilling my lunch on the roof,” Peter commanded. Sam settled immediately.

 

“Sorry, Spidey,” Sam said, panting and shaking.

 

Peter resumed his ‘torture’, licking, nibbling and sucking his way across Sam’s hips. Sam’s messy cock leaked clear, shining precum; twitching with each nip and harsh suck, precum dripped down onto his stomach.

 

Sam was practically vibrating with need and anticipation, as Peter finished eating up the last of his meal from Sam’s body. The last of his meal that wasn’t stuck to Sam’s raging, erect cock. Peter looked over Sam, licking his lips.

 

“You’re such a good little honey,” Peter said, voice rough.

 

“Spidey, please,” Sam begged, staying as still as his trembling body could manage.

 

Peter reached out, gathering up the precum glistening on Sam’s abs. He reached up and pressed his fingers against Sam’s lips, “Eat.”

 

“Yes, Spidey,” Sam whispered, opening his mouth and licking his own precum off of Peter’s fingers.

 

“Good.”

 

Peter leaned down, gently mouthing the smushed noodle, chicken, salad mess off of Sam’s dick. Moaning as he ate. Sam sobbed, hands clenching open then closed as he struggled to stay still. Peter ate up the last of the cum covered mess and leaned back, admiring Sam’s cut cock.

 

“Your cock is so cute, honey,” Peter said.

 

“Spidey,” Sam whined, “I am not cute.”

 

Peter looked up at Sam’s face. Sam was glassy eyed, messy haired, dark skin flushed with lust. Peter tilted his head, watching Sam attempt to look un-cute while he shook from staying still. Still obeying Peter’s earlier command, even now.

 

“Aw, honey, you’re right, you’re not cute,” Peter said with a smile. Sam smirked, pleased at this declaration, “you’re adorable.”

 

Sam whined, pouting and looking much abused. Peter leaned down, licking up the precum gathered on the dark head of Sam’s cock. Sam let out a strangled noise, hips jerking involuntarily at the contact.

 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry Spidey,” Sam sobbed. Peter kissed the head of his cock tenderly.

 

“It’s ok honey, not your fault. You’re a good little honey,” Peter soothed, “You ready to come for me? I’m ready for your sweetness, honey-mine.”

 

“Yes! Please, Spidey! Gods, please!”

 

“Good,” Peter said. He swirled his tongue around the tip of Sam’s cock before taking him in his mouth. He gave Sam no time to adjust to the sudden hot, wet sensation, taking his cock all the way down, burying his nose into Sam’s pubic hair.

 

“Shit! Spidey, fuck!” Sam closed his eyes, trying to stay still and focus on lasting longer. Peter pulled back up to his tip.

 

“I said I’m ready for your cum, honey. Stop holding back,” Peter commanded.

 

“Yes, Spidey,” Sam gasped.

 

Peter once again took Sam’s cock all the way down his throat. Sam didn’t hold back, groaning and sobbing as he came. Peter slowly rose back up his length, tongue swirling and teasing Sam’s pulsing cock, even as he swallowed up Sam’s spicy, tangy jizz.

 

Peter pulled off as soon as Sam finished. Sam slumped down against the roof, moaning softly.

 

“Th-thank you, Spidey,” Sam whispered.

 

Peter pushed up and pressed a kiss to his forehead, then scooped him and his bag in his arms.

 

* * *

 

Peter dropped Sam’s bag and shifted his one armed carry of Sam to a snug, two armed cuddle.

 

“Come on, Sam, let’s clean up,” he said, pressing a kiss to Sam’s forehead.

 

“Yes, Spidey,” Sam mumbled, nuzzling against his neck. Peter shivered and kissed him softly.

 

“None of that, now, Sam. We’re gonna shower and chill,” Sam giggled at that, “Bucket Head, you dork, actually chill,” Peter rolled his eyes as he set Sam on his futon-slash-bed. Sam stretched out, sighing happily. Stripping down, Peter continued, “Get you clean, hydrated, and warm.”

 

“Dude, it’s summer,” Sam protested. Both now naked, Peter picked Sam back up and carried him the short distance to his shower.

 

“I guess warm is good…” Sam mumbled against Peter’s chest as they waited for the water to heat up.

 

After a nice, steamy shower and toweling off, they were snuggling skin to skin on Peter’s futon. Drinking sports drinks and reading on their phones. Well, Peter was reading on his phone. Sam was scrolling through his Marvelbook feed.

 

Sam turned his head into Peter’s chest, frowning.

 

Peter looked away from his phone,  “What’s up, Buckethead?”

 

Sam snuggled deeper into Peter’s almost too warm embrace. Peter locked his phone and set it down, kissing the top of Sam’s head and holding him close.

 

“Did you like it? Was I what you wanted, Spidey?” Sam asked. Holding onto Peter’s arms and carefully looking at no spot in particular. Peter kissed the top of his head and rocked him back and forth soothingly.

 

“You were perfect, honey-mine,” Peter assured. Sam grunted and settled back, once again flipping through his phone.

 

“Are you ok, honey? I want you to have fun too, you know,” Peter said, nuzzling Sam’s hair and giving him a tender squeeze. Before Sam could reply, he went on “I’m so sorry about yesterday, I didn’t mean to hurt you-”

 

“Dude, what? I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me yesterday. It was hot,” Sam said, putting away his phone and turning around to face Peter, “I’ll tell you when I want you to stop. I trust you, man, you won’t hurt me.”

 

Peter looked up at him, worried, “I need to tell you more about these cravings… they, um, they can get real intense. Yesterday,” Peter looked down, pulling Sam in close, “Yesterday it was too much,” Peter mumbled, “You’re so cute and sexy and my stupid food kink plus the cravings,” Peter licked his lips at the memory, “I just, kinda, lost it.”

 

“Hey, it’s cool, I had fun,” Sam cupped his hands against Peter’s cheeks and tilted his head back up to look him in the eye, “I just thought you had a thing for peanut butter,” Peter licked his lips again, swallowing, “And wanted to get your attention.”

 

Peter laughed and pulled him down for a kiss, Sam kissed him back.

 

“Well it worked,” Peter said against his lips. Sam laughed, then kissed him again.

 

“You knoooowww we still have that satay sauce,” Sam said, teasing. Peter swallowed, “that I made just for me an’ yooouuu,” Sam wiggled up onto Peter’s lap and ground his ass down against Peter’s half hard cock, “if you’re still hungry.”

 

“God, yes,” Peter pulled him down into a fierce kiss nipping at his lips and tongue, “lemme get the extra sheets ready,” kiss, nip, “get,” bite, “get the sauce out, but,” nibble, nibble, “don’t open it, yet.”

 

“Yes, sir, Spidey,” Sam purred.

 

“Such an eager little honey,” Peter said, kissing him sweetly, “but not right now, Sam. I wanna get messy,” kiss, “get dirty,” kiss, nibble, “wanna suck you off and keep sucking ‘till you tap out.”

 

“Fuck yes, Webs,” Sam groaned, rolling over and reaching for his nearby bag.

 

Peter leapt away to his linen closet, pulling out a set of white sheets. He scrambled to push away the pillows and blankets, covering the futon. Sam laughed when he picked him up one handed to move him out of the way.

 

“Webs, dude, chillax. We’ve got all day,” Sam said, smiling.

 

Futon properly covered, Peter dropped down onto it, pulling Sam on top of him.

 

Sam waggled the sauce container under his nose tauntingly. Peter whined and ground their cocks together, Sam still just half hard. Sam smirked and slowly pulled off the lid. The scent of peanuts filled the bedroom-slash-living room.

 

“Sam,” Peter groaned at the scent, “That smells so good.”

 

Sam dipped his fingers in the sauce and slowly brought his hand up to Peter’s mouth. Peter moaned sinfully as he licked the sauce up from Sam’s fingers. He took each finger in his mouth and slowly sucked at the tangy, sweet sauce sticking to them.

 

Sam squirmed and moaned softly, cock growing harder as Peter teased his fingers with his mouth, smearing the nutty sauce on his lips.

 

“Ah, Sam, it tastes even better than it smells,” Peter said breathily. He reached out, tilting the container and spilling the thick sauce across Sam’s chest. He watched eagerly as it ran slowly down Sam’s chest, to his toned abs and over his hips. Sam shivered as some of the cold sauce ran over his balls.

 

Peter sat the rest of the sauce aside, then gripped Sam’s hips. He slowly arched his hips up, sliding his hard cock through the sauce on Sam’s abs. Peter moaned, half closing his eyes. Sam smiled, enjoying Peter’s shameless pleasure at his slow fucking of the tangy sauce spread across his body.

 

Peter moved one hand to Sam’s chest, smearing the sticky, cold sauce across his pecs. He circled his fingers around Sam’s nipples. Sam shivered and gasped at the combined sensation of Peter’s rough fingers and the cool, sticky sauce against his sensitive nipples.

 

“God, you’re so sexy, Sam,” Peter said, voice rough.

 

“You’re pretty cute yourself, Webs,” Sam said with a breathy smirk. Peter pulled him in for a tender, open mouthed kiss. Uncaringly smearing sauce along his body as he held Sam close, grinding against him.

 

Peter moaned into Sam’s mouth, running his hands along his sides and spreading the sticky-sweet-umami sauce over Sam’s muscles. Sam squirmed and giggled. Peter nipped at his lips then leaned back, panting. Gripping Sam’s ass, he watched their messy cocks grind together with half lidded eyes.

 

Sam reached down between them, wrapping his hand around their dicks. They both moaned at the pleasure of the sticky friction and intimate touch.

 

Peter brought his sticky fingers up to Sam’s mouth. Hazel eyes locked on blue, Sam slowly drug his wet tongue along Peter’s finger, taking him in his mouth. Peter shuddered under him and moaned.

 

“Ah, Sam, you’re so damn sexy,” Peter gasped, “Suck your sauce off me, please?”

 

Sam smirked around Peter’s finger and slowly licked and sucked it clean.

 

“I thought that’s what I was doin’, Webs,” he practically purred when he finished with that finger. Peter groaned at that, then whined as Sam continued stroking their cocks together even as he licked Peter’s fingers clean.

 

“Dammit, Sam, suck your sauce off my dick,” Peter snapped. Finishing with Peter’s fingers Sam moved on to his palm. Letting go of their dicks, he tugged gently at Peter’s foreskin. The sticky sauce, no longer cold, squishing pleasantly against the sensitive skin.

 

“Mmm, don’t worry Webs, I’ll get there,” Sam murmured against his palm. Then licked and nibbled at the back of Peter’s hand, “You’re just so messy, I gotta clean you up.”

 

“Sam,” Peter whined, arching into his hand as he teased his sticky cock, “I’ll, I’ll try. But the cravings,” gasp, groan, “I might lose it again if you don’t hurry up.”

 

Sam licked and nibbled his way up Peter’s arm.

 

“Oh no,” lick, “I am soooo scared,” nip, kiss, “hot guy might lick me,” lick, “bite me,” bite, “kiss me,” kiss, “whatever will I do? Who will save me,” kiss, suck, “from the orgasms,” nibble, lick, kiss, “the horror.”

 

Peter writhed and whimpered under Sam’s messy ‘assault’ of affection. Sam finished ‘cleaning’ Peter’s arm and moved on to his shoulders and neck. He pulled Peter’s foreskin back and teased the sticky head of his cock with his fingers.

 

“S-saaaam, I’m,” whine, thrust, “I’m serious! I, I,” gasp, moan, “I lose control. I mean,” whimper, shudder, “I mean usually I just fuck food, but,” wiggle, groan, “but you’re so fucking sexy and,” gasp, writhe, “your cum is soooo delicious, and,” breathy little sob, “I want you so bad, Sam.”

 

“Mmmm, yeah, not seeing a problem here, Webs,” Sam said, lips brushing against one of Peter’s nipples. Peter squeaked and froze at the sensation. Sam flicked his tongue out, licking up the sticky sweet-umami sauce there. Peter ran his still dirty hand through Sam’s hair, his clean hand grabbing a fistfull of his own hair and tugging. Sam sighed and nipped at the too lean muscles of Peter’s side, “Dude, I just washed that. Too much washing is-”

 

“Shhh-shut up!”

 

“Yes Spidey,” Sam practically sang, then obliged by quietly resuming his tender teasing. Peter moved his messy hand from Sam’s hair, grabbing his waist he pulled him bodily up and a bit over. Changing their position just enough that he could more easily reach Sam’s dick, yet still giving Sam room to continue his impromptu tongue bath. Sam arched into Peter’s hand, staying quiet.

 

“I want to hear you moan,” Peter said breathlessly, “just don’t talk back.”

 

“Yes Spidey,” Sam purred, gasping and rocking his hips as Peter stroked his messy cock.

 

“Good. You like that?” Peter asked, squeezing Sam just a bit harder.

 

“Yes Spidey. I like it,” Sam moaned and nodded. Then dutifully resumed his kisses and nibbles along Peter’s abs. Peter sighed in contentment. Watching with half lidded eyes as his hand stroked sauce and precum along Sam’s dick.

 

Sam spread Peter’s legs and licked up the sauce smeared along his smooth thighs. He nuzzled Peter’s shaved sac, tenderly kissing and licking up the sauce clinging there. Peter groaned and moved his other, clean hand into Sam’s hair. He pet his sticky-fluffy hair, his lips quirking up in a smile at the feel of the food he’d dirtied up Sam’s clean hair with.

 

Sam licked and kissed his way up Peter’s sticky shaft, still moaning in time to Peter’s strong hand stroking at his own sticky cock. Peter gasped at the warm, slick feel of Sam’s tongue along his dick.

 

Sam tenderly pulled Peter’s foreskin into his wet mouth, softly sucking off the sauce stuck there. Peter gasped and moaned, hips wiggling. Sam hummed and pressed his tongue into Peter’s foreskin, using his lips to keep it wrapped tight around his hot, wet, and nimble tongue as he licked up Peter’s precum.

 

“Sam!” Peter bucked up into his mouth. Sam smirked and teasingly ran his tongue along Peter’s head, still keeping his foreskin pulled tight. Peter choked back a cry and grabbed Sam’s hair with both hands. Sam made a pleased noise as Peter raised and lowered Sam’s mouth along his dick.

 

Sam flexed his tongue into a clover and swirled it about Peter’s dick. Peter groaned and writhed as he fucked Sam’s mouth. Sam’s own messy, aching cock temporarily neglected.

 

“Sam fuck! I’m- I’m gonna cum!”

 

Sam made very definite ‘yes-want’ noises around Peter’s stiffening cock. Peter held Sam’s head still at his first shot of cum, Sam swallowed eagerly. Then Peter pulled Sam back, off his still pulsing cock. Thick, white jizz spilled all across Sam’s face.

 

Peter pulled Sam up and kissed him, moaning softly at the combined taste of nutty satay sauce and cum. Sam kissed him breathlessly back.

 

Peter moved his needy kisses to Sam’s chin. Eagerly licking up the sticky tangy-tart-bitter-umami mess there. He pressed messy, open mouthed kisses up Sam’s cheeks, moaning as he licked his own cum off of him.

 

“Fuck, Pete, you’re so fucking hot,” Sam groaned. Peter growled lowly and pushed Sam back down on the messy sheets. Sam’s face now clean, he moved his attentions down his neck. Tender kisses and gentle licks mixed in with rough bites and fierce sucks. Sam moaned and tried grinding against him, but Peter pinned him to the bed.

 

“Stay,” Peter growled, eyes dilating wider by the second.

 

“Yes Spidey!” Sam gasped, immediately stilling his hips at the command.

 

Neck and face now relatively clean, Peter moved on to Sam’s toned arms. Sam whimpered in frustration as Peter paid special, tender attention to the sensitive skin over the bend of his elbow. Peter resumed his fierce nipping along Sam’s forearm, much to Sam’s vocal delight.

 

“Hnnn, Spidey, please,” Sam begged as Peter gentled again at his wrist. Sam obliged Peter’s unspoken request by opening his sticky, shaking palm, even as he plead, “Please Spidey, oh please!”

 

Peter wiggled and moaned at his pleading, hurrying through licking Sam’s hand clean. He hungrily ate up the sauce from Sam’s body, leaving bruising bites and hickeys in his wake. Sam trembled and gasped, moaning at each nip of teeth and whining at the soothing caress of tongue.

 

“Yessss, Spidey, I can take it, please!” Sam begged after a particularly fierce bite along his hips. Peter wiggled and growled, Sam whined and plead further, “Please, Spidey, let me be your honey!”

 

With a final wiggle, Peter pounced. He worked his tongue along Sam’s shaft even as he took him deep in his mouth. Sam cried out as the head of his cock hit the back of Peter’s throat. This time he stayed still, shaking and begging.

 

Peter licked up the sticky sauce from Sam’s cock, then took him in his mouth. Tongue flicking around the base of his shaft even as he worked the head of Sam’s cock with his throat. Sam shuddered and sobbed, clenching his shaking hands into fists.

 

“Gods Spidey I’m so close, please, please let me cum,” Sam plead. Peter made an inarticulate noise of permission around Sam’s cock.

 

“Yes! Yes, thank you Spidey! Thank, aaaaa, thank you, thank you,” Sam sobbed as he came, Peter loudly swallowing down his cum, “Aaaa gods, oh gods! Hnnn, fuck, fuck, fuck! Ssspah, Spidey, yes, too much! Fucking Fuck yes, gods, too much! Please! Please!”

 

His pupils no longer blown, eyes once again blue, Peter watched Sam intently. Sam bucked and writhed involuntarily under his mouth. His dirty talk degenerating into incoherent cries. Peter slowly licked and kissed the hypersensitive head of Sam’s cock, relishing his sobs of pleasure.

 

Despite his earlier promise of waiting for Sam to tap out, he pulled off after nearly half a minute and rose up to press tender kisses against Sam’s lips.

 

“You doin ok, honey-mine?” Peter asked softly, gently kissing the tears drying on Sam’s cheeks.

 

“Yeh, yes,” Sam gasped out, then turned to nuzzle noses with Peter, “I can,” pant, “I can take it,” pant, shudder, “mmmm you, you didn’t haveta stop.”

 

Peter rolled over and pulled Sam to his chest, “We’ll see, honey, maybe next time.”

 

Sam made an exhausted noise of agreement and snuggled against Peter’s warm, warm chest.


End file.
